Panamanian Cuisine
Browse All Panamanian Recipes: Panamanian Appetizers | Panamanian Beverages | Panamanian Soups | Panamanian Salads | Panamanian Vegetarian | Panamanian Meat Dishes | Panamanian Snacks | Panamanian Desserts Panama - Cooking and Food Overview of Panamanian Cuisine History Cuisines of Panama Preparation Methods for Panamanian Cooking In Panamanian cuisine a lot of cooking traditions have been borrowed from Panama's neighbours and developed from these neighbours' traditional dishes. Despite the fact that there are no unique or specific preparation methods in Panamanian cuisine, it should be taken into account that attention to every detail plays a crucial role in this region. This cuisine contains a great diversity of cereals and vegetables. Another attention is given to the visual attractiveness of every Panamanian dish and to the real balance between colours and proportion, as well. Every traditional Panamanian dish is prepared differently than the others. Meat is the most important item belonging to Panamania Panamanian cooking always requires various equipment meant to generate the most interesting and sophisticated dishes. Such kitchen utensils include cake pans, colanders, can openers, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers and portioners, food pans and containers, as well as food scales, food scoops, fryer baskets and many other accessories. In case the food in transported, you definitely need insulated food carriers or a set of kitchen linens and uniforms. Some of the items you need while cooking Panamanian food are: kitchen knives, juicers, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers, strainers, measuring cups or measuring spoons. The most common utensils are spatulas, serving spoons, turners, forks, kitchen knives, and scrapers. Panamanian Food Traditions and Festivals Most Panamanian festivities occur during Christmas time. Here, the Holidays begin on December 8 when people celebrate the Immaculate Conception which coincides with Mother's Day. On this occasion, the Panamanians serve some of their traditional food, such as pavo, which is Turkey; relleno, meaning stuffing; arroz dulce, and tamales which consists of a cornmeal made into a paste with Arturo sauce, prunes, capers, meats, and spices wrapped in plantain leaves and boiled. The most popular dessert from the Panamanian cuisine is represented by fruicakes. Obviously, this does not mean that the family gathered around the table cannot serve Chicken with rice, Chickpea “Ceviche”, or different kind of soups or meat dishes. No mater how weird or complicated it may sound, in order to prepare an avocado soup you need only Chicken consomme, avocados, and whipped cream or evaporated milk. As for a fish soup, its preparation requires white fish, onions, parsley, celery leaves, lemon juice, pepper, salt, flour, and water. People in Panamanian Food * Are you into Panamanian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs prove to be very creative when cooking a Panamanian dish as they use a wide variety of ingredients and cooking methods in order to create new types of tasty, foods. Panamanian chefs are seriously passionate about their traditional dishes and this is one of the reason why they love presenting different types of dishes to foreigners who have never cooking results, a thing which is noticeable in the magnificent taste of their foods. Category:Panamanian Cuisine Category:Central American Cuisine